Nyx
by XxTearsOfAWolfxX
Summary: Was a entrance I did in a role play. Nyx is a rather evil demon like character. She isn't a pleasure to be around.


Darkness, black, silence. That described the forest. The dark forest. A evil, sinister, horrible, eerie place to be. Lycans, witches, vampires, Warlocks, drows, harpies, demons. All these things levied in the dark forest. A evil place, a place where the sun did not shine. A place that had no light, moon light, maybe. You could hardly ever tell night or day apart. The forest was a place where many refused to go, even the brave. This forest was evil, pure evil. Many ventured in, most never return. The ones that did, mentally scared for life. People exiled were sent there, and never heard from again. Large trees hovered over the dark grounds, bare, and black. Yes, black. Neglected from the sun turned them black. Shadows lurking around ever corner, things lurking in the darkness. This was a place you had to look over your shoulder ever minute, a place were you always had a feeling someone was watching you, and most likely. Something was. Black swampy areas covered it, along with some try patches. Black swamps, rivers, no flowers. Lifeless, darkness. Someone's worse nightmare. Laying in this forest, deep in this dreadful forest was a castle, a tall, black, eerie looking castle. Surrounding the castle were many shadows, in these shadows male drows laid, waiting for trespassers. Hovering over the castle, harpies flew, guarding the skies. This castle had been there for centuries, sitting in this evil place. Not abandoned, no. The Kingdom of Abbadon was far from abandoned. The Alkazar family had own this castle, along with all of the dark forest for centuries. Over 600 years! Now run by the youngest generation of the Alkazar, sisters, the kingdom hardly got visitors. Mostly because the eldest Nyx disliked people. And, because not many creatures made it that deep into the forest. Nyx Alkazar, stood in the dark forest. Her bright blue eyes looking around. Her ability to see through darkness and shadows helped her not get ambushed. Though, the creatures in this forest didn't bother her much. Too scared for the most part. The female stood 5'5, her slender pale-ish tan body hardly covered with clothes walked through the forest. Her long black and white tipped locks weaving down her back, ending in the midsection. Bangs falling over her left eye, making it hard to see. This was how it always was. Though, her hair used to be all black. Until she merged her darkness powers with her dead twin brother's light powers. A large pink sheathed katana laid upon her back, her mothers. One of the things her mother had left her. Hope written in demonic writing fell down the side of the hilt. Slowly the girl walked through the forest, long ears perking out from under her locks. Twitching at every sound. Most would think this would indicated Elven blood ran through her veins. With Nyx, this was not the case. This was merely a form she took. Her demonic form something, she disliked. Along side her was her trusted companion, Fang, a overly large black wolf, with black eyes. The wind blew his fur, making small ripple like waves down his back. There bond was strong. Having the abilities to see through Fang's eyes, and Fang, turning into weapons Nyx could only wield, chained Scythes, and a large black Katana. Fang looked around, staying close to Nyx, just incase. As Nyx walked through the forest, her hands laid along her sides, her long black claws almost hidden within the darkness of the forest. Nyx stopped for a moment. Her eyes looking into the shadow of one tree that had a hollow opening. A large black Lycan stood there, obviously newly changed. His red eye staring at her, as she was the next meal. He obviously didn't know who she was. A smirk crossed Nyx's face. She chuckled, just standing there, her eyes closing, her head lowering as a low laugh escaped here thin lips. This must have pissed off the Lycan because he launched himself at her. Nyx looked up quickly, grinning from ear to ear she jumped up, as the Lycan landed under her, she grinned. Kicking herself off, using his head. She flipped and landed in a crouch behind him. Oh, this the Lycan didn't like either. He howled in anger. That only made Nyx want to play this game more. Nyx standing up could already feel the Lycan launching itself at her. Shaking her head. She turned around. Her eye now black, she held up her hand at it. With unbelievable strength a large blast of black energy shot from her hand, almost in a sonic wave manner. The Lycan being launched back into a tree. She chuckled, this chuckle quickly booming into a demonic laugh. She shook her head, getting hold of her sanity once more. She turned to walk, could feel the Lycan stalking behind her. She let it happen, just as she let it happen when the Lycan grabbed her and threw her through the window of the throne room. Hitting the wall. She hissed in some pain, blood pouring down the side of her lips. Nyx hadn't been in a actual fight in over a year or so, she had been training, and she had grown in strength significantly. Standing, her black eyes watched the Lycan jump down into the throne room. His red eye on her. A smirk slowly curved her thin now bloody lips. She held up her hand once more. Shadowy aura slowly seeping from her being, small shadow streaks weaving there way towards the Lycan, snaking up his legs, wraping around his torso. Squeezing harshly, she chuckled, then swayed her arms to point in a direction of a black wall that surrounded the throne room. With that motion the shadows threw the Lycan into the wall, hitting it with brutal force. She smirked, shaking her head she sighed. Now slightly bored. Her head now moving, but her black orbs moved there gaze to look at the Lycan slowly, try and get up, and when he did. He tried rushing at her. But he was a little to late, by this time, Fang had turned into the Chain scythe, and a scythe was already launched, and heading for his stomach, and the Lycan, being to young to even control his powers was to slow to dodge, besides being to late. The scythe lodged itself into the Lycans stomach, puncturing through it, sticking out the other side, the Lycan fell from midair and landed on his side, roaring in pain. Nyx shook her head, looking away, she pulled the chain out harshly, ripping out of the Lycan, blood splattering. She sighed as she threw the scythes up into the air, Fang now returning to his normal form. Nyx snapped her fingers. Shadows slowly began to cover the Lycans body, and pulled him into the dark abyss. Nyx sighed. Shaking her head, she walked over to the throne. Plopping her thin self down into the chair, she swung her legs over the side of the arms. Now laying in the throne, like her usual self. Her once more blue eyes gazed out the window above the throne. Her hands on her stomach, her fingers twisting and fondling the ring that laid upon her left ring finger. The engagement ring that Kirah had proposed to her with. A faint smile curved her lips as she thought of the moment he proposed. She sighed as she closed her eye. Fang laying down right beside the throne.


End file.
